The invention relates generally to belt-driven pumps and, more particularly, to an improved belt-driven pump for circulating cooling water in an internal combustion engine, hereinafter referred to as a "water pump."
A water pump having a pump shaft, a housing lid through which the pump shaft extends, a pump shaft seal, a pump rotor and a pulley is known in the prior art. Such known pumps are made of a multiplicity of detachably connected metallic parts, which results in considerable manufacturing costs and large weights. Also, the durability and service life of these known pumps leave much to be desired.